


Voices

by donghyns (orphan_account)



Series: Parenting Guide: for Yoo Kihyun, love MHCJHH. [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun loves his kids so much, M/M, Single Parent!Kihyun, babysitter Hoseok, uncle hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/donghyns
Summary: Kihyun forgets about his kids' family day, luckily uncle Hoseok was there to save the day.





	

"Kihyun, come on. You promised," Hoseok whines, following behind Kihyun who seems to be in a rush. Kihyun pulls the door open and he sees the two kids face the both of them. "Hoseok, maybe some other time. Minhee and Jinseok, be good while I'm gone." With that the door closes in front of Hoseok. He sighs, turning to look at the two kids on the floor playing. "What are you guys up to?" Hoseok kneels down to their height.

 

Minhee tugs on Hoseok's shirt, making him look at her. "Dad forgot about our family day today..." She mumbles. How the hell could Kihyun forget about an event like this? Of course, he was too busy working. Hoseok frowns upon hearing the news and holds Minhee's shoulders, "seriously?" she nods in response. 

 

  
_Out of all the people on earth, Kihyun would forget about his own children's favorite event of the year._ "What will we do now?" Jinseok's small voice screams beneath Hoseok. Admitting he was a little startled, he picks the boy up and messes up his hair. "You know when Papa Kihyun is out, who saves the day?" 

 

"Uncle Hoseok!" The two kids exclaim in unison followed by giggles. He sets Jinseok down and leads the two kids to their rooms to change. Once they were both in their rooms, Hoseok leans on the wall and sighs. "God, Kihyun, how could you forget?" 

 

Of course, he couldn't avoid being the best uncle to the two. He loved the two as much as Kihyun did, not to mention on how the both of them saw Hoseok as another father since Kihyun was rarely with them but nonetheless, they loved Kihyun so much, he was their father after all.

 

Though, Hoseok spent more time with the two, being left to watch over them almost everyday because Kihyun was only free during Fridays and Thursdays. Hoseok had no other choice but to accept Kihyun's offer to watch over the kids since he couldn't let a friend's child go loose like a wild animal while their only guardian wasn't around. Just like he said a while ago, if Kihyun wasn't there, who saves the day? Yes, it's Shin Hoseok.

 

If Kihyun didn't get dragged in that mess none of this would be happening today. Yet Hoseok can't call it a mistake, they weren't the luckiest when it came to how it started but they were blessed with Minhee and Jinseok at the end and the boys couldn't be anymore thankful.

 

Hoseok lived next door and whenever he couldn't sleep at night and happens to see that the lights from the apartment next to his were open, he would sit down nearby his kitchen counter with a mug of hot chocolate and see how happy Kihyun was with his kids. 

 

All of them knew it was a mistake. All of them knew it shouldn't have happened.

 

But none of them expected a good end like this. "Uncle Hoseok?" Minhee calls and Hoseok looks down to her, picking her up from the floor and placing a kiss on her cheeks. Hoseok remembers the first time he met Minhee.  _She's beautiful,_ were the first words he told Kihyun when he saw her. 

 

Minhee was vulnerable without her mother though, she was weak, she cried for months and Kihyun had to scold her out of pain of his own daughter not wanting to be with him. What Minhee didn't know was that her mother never cared and she won't ever learn how to. That's why Hoseok kept the topic of their mother to him and Kihyun only, not even Minhyuk got the chance to talk about Kihyun's ex-wife. 

 

He realizes they were fine. They were alright, even if she doesn't want the kids, him and Kihyun get to have them, right? "I'm ready uncle Hoseok!" Jinseok awakens Hoseok from his thoughts with his small voice shouting again. He grabs their little hands and walk out of the apartment.

 

_Goddammit Kihyun, this should be you._

 

 

♡

 

 

Kihyun rushes to the entrance and pushes the glass doors open. Panting in the lobby, he runs straight to his office to find Minhyuk—his best friend and co-worker—looking at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" Minhyuk asks as Kihyun walks up to his cubicle to put his things down. "To work, obviously." 

 

"Kihyun, don't you have children?"

"I do."

"They have a family day today. School, preferably."

 

The words didn't sink into Kihyun for quite some time. He didn't react at all until the words repeated in his head over and over again as if his own body was guilt-tripping him. "Wait what?!" He shrieks upon realization. Minhyuk gives Kihyun the _I-knew-you'd-forget_ look before motioning him to go, "boss found out way before you did. You're on a day-off." 

 

Kihyun's shoulders drop with what he's hearing— **Well at least Minhyuk remembered.**  Kihyun grabs his bag and runs out of the building and went to get a taxi.

 

 

♡

 

Hoseok enjoyed the family day as much as the other parents did. Although he wasn't really anything to the kids, the two of them see him as a father; just when Kihyun isn't around. If Kihyun was around it was as if he didn't exist, their whole world revolved around him.

 

He watched them play when Kihyun came home from work. Hoseok babysits them up until nine in the evening and when his work is over, it is incredibly heartwarming when the front door opens and he could hear Kihyun's voice shouting their names, it makes him happy.

 

The whole day was spent with different games and some dancing. The kids had the time of their lives, Hoseok didn't even do much but he's pretty sure the kids appreciated his presence. He only watched them and played a few games with them but that was it, he barely even danced if the kids hadn't forced him to do so. 

 

"Oh it's the dance festival, uncle Hoseok! You have to dance with us on stage!" Hoseok's eyes widen and he shakes his head immediately. "No, no, I don't know the dance steps." He scratches his head, he hears them giggle and they take both of his hands and pull him towards the stage. "It's fine, you probably know it! You can do it uncle Hoseok!" Jinseok happily says and Hoseok just smiles and let the kids drag him along, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

 

So they went on stage, the music started playing and he wasn't quite sure what to do now but he danced to whatever comes into his mind and the crowd cheered. He knows it wasn't because of him and all he knows is that he's having fun now.

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun sprints inside the campus. Frantically looking left to right and running off once again. He can't miss this for the world. 

 

He could hear the music playing. Bright lights of different colors flashed before his eyes and he's sure he saw his kids on stage just now. Kihyun squeezes his way in the crowd, "excuse me.." he mutters, letting out a nervous chuckle when a mother glares at him until he gets in front of the stage. He grins when he spots his children dancing.

 

Kihyun started clapping in joy. Seeing his kids like this made his heart warm, made him feel so many emotions because Kihyun didn't expect any of this.

 

He thought things would take a turn at the worst despite the fact he had the support he needed, Kihyun wasn't ready to raise two kids alone. He thought he would give up 2 years in, he thought it would just be hell gone loose on earth. 

 

Today just tells that he didn't do anything wrong at all. Everyday Kihyun comes home to his favorite faces, running up to hug them and be wrapped around their warm embraces, the feeling of home, the feeling of their arms hugging him. Never did Kihyun ever think that he would love the two kids with his whole heart.

 

The song ends and Hoseok picks up the two into his arms and they pose while Hoseok held the both of them up. Spotting Kihyun in the crowd, Hoseok could feel a smile creeping onto his lips. Kihyun, on the other hand, had a huge smile on his face, shouting like there was no tomorrow, _that's my son! that's my daughter!_ Damn, was he a proud father.

 

Hoseok finally flashes Kihyun a bright smile and Kihyun notices just when he was about to shout again. He returns it with a bigger and happier smile.

 

Finally, the two kids run off the stage and their father kneels down and opens his arms to greet them with a tight hug. Hoseok watched as he followed the running children towards their father. Kihyun hugs them both tightly, the smile never leaving his lips. "Papa! Did you see that? Uncle Hoseok danced so well!" Kihyun nods, "yes, I did, sweetheart."

 

"Hey Minhee," Hoseok starts, "you know who danced better than uncle Hoseok?" he questions and Minhee looks at him with a curious face asking him who. He kneels down to her height, grabbing her hands and smiling, "you." 

 

The little girl gasps, "me? really?" 

 

Kihyun looks at Hoseok and to Minhee and nods. "Yes! Papa is so proud, you danced so well, sweetie!" Minhee gasps again and wraps her arms around Kihyun's neck. "What about me?" Jinseok cuts in and Hoseok laughs before hugging the boy, "you did great too, Jinseok."

 

"Thanks uncle Hoseok." the boy mutters, Hoseok smiles and lifts his hand up to high five the kid. They high-five as Kihyun watches. "Papa, is uncle Hoseok officially our other dad now?"

 

"What? You don't want me as your dad?"

"Papa! I said other dad!" Hoseok and Kihyun chuckle with Jinseok's retort. Both of them lift up the kid who stood before them and Kihyun looks at Hoseok—who refuses to believe Kihyun is really staring at him with admiration, "yeah.. I guess he is."

 

Jinseok smiles and wraps his arms around Hoseok's neck, he kisses Hoseok's cheek before nuzzling into his neck with a small smile. "I love you, papa Hoseok. Thank you for today." 

 

"I love you too, Jinseok. I'll always be here for you."

 

"Let's go home?"

"Yeah... they're knocked out."

"Okay, husband."

"Shut up! It's boyfriend.. for now."

"Go home, Kihyun."

"We  **are** going home, you moron."

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my life but i love kiho


End file.
